Talk:Ring of Fire Islands
They are not always referred to as "Island Chain." And that just makes the name inexplicably longer. --Karlos 14:04, 29 Jul 2005 (EST) :On guildwars.com they are referred to as "Fire Island Chain"...where are they called the "Ring of Fire Islands"? --Ravious 05:45, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::Never mind Abaddon's Mouth (location) calls it the "Ring of Fire Island Chain." So, I guess there is not true canonical answer. --Ravious 05:48, 11 March 2006 (CST) Fissure of woe is part of The Ring of Fire Islands Though I am not going to change the Ring of Fire Islands article I would like to show proof that The Fissure of Woe is Part of The Ring of Fire Islands Chain By this list of proof #The Fissure of Woe has The Ring of Fire Islands Chain loading screen #The Fissure of Woe appears in the quest log in The Ring of Fire Islands Chain category #The Fissure of Woe has same type of Hydra as Perditon Rock(specificly Mahgo Hydra) #The Fissure of Woe cannot possibly be in the mists because Obsidian Furnace Drakes(found in The Fissure of Woe) are able to be imported. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 205.250.112.46 ( ) }. :(formatted anon post above for better reading) :Thank you for not changing the article straightaway and posting for discussion first. Here are some considerations: :#Having the same loading screen is not 100% indication of regional location. Consulate Docks uses the Kourna loading screen yet is located in Istan. :#The quest log category may just be a remnant from the time when only Prophecies existed. It might have been located in RoF but :#You can only enter FoW via a God avatar (like UW). :#It is filled with Eternals. These are dead worshippers of Balthazar. The dead goes to the Mists, not to an island in RoF. :#Only small spots are left that's unmapped in RoF. You think the Mursaat wouldn't have taken advantage of a bunch of dead guys there? :p :#It is Core. The trend is that Core areas are being moved out of the campaign continents. :#Factions and Nightfall monsters appear in multiple regions. Mahgo hydra was reused likely because they're deadly for the unprepared. If all the monster types in RoF can be found in FoW, then it would be more convincing. :#Obsidian Furnace Drakes came much much later than FoW. And the Drakes on the Plain quest isn't actually a "serious" quest. It was more likely that Anet developers simply dumped all the Drakes that exist into that quest. :--Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 02:07, 28 February 2007 (CST) ::I'm glad I see this here, because I was actualy goin to mention the possibility of FoW being on the Ring of Fire Islands. Reasons: Although my guild wars is currently having issues, so I can't check, but I believe that the mapped area of FoW did show up on the island chain the the south(southeast?) part of the area. Now I do know for sure that this area DOES show up on my tyria map for my warrior. however i can not confirm what made it show up. So, my possible ideas are as follows: :::The location that the Champion of Balthazar transports you to IS located on the Ring of Fire Islands :::The location that the Champion of Balthazar transports you to WAS located on the Ring of Fire Islands :::I'm stupid and am forgetting some quest, likely event related, that brought me to this area once ::As such, I would like to see if we could reopen this topic of disussion, as I have wandered for some time now. Also, when my GW gets not so corrupted, I should be able to post an image of the area upon request.67.162.181.200 11:34, 9 June 2007 (CDT) There might be a reference between FOW and Ring of Fire. Because Balthazar's realm is the FOW and he is god of FIRE and war. And there are some lava area's that can cause burning (fire). And, next to that, it's said in the description of the Abbodon's Mouth, that going through the door of Komalie would be an entrance to the Rift (or something like that), so the Fissure of Woe. And, about the considerations pt. 4, the Crystal Desert is also filled with ghosts. :Door of Komalie goes to Foundry of Ph41led Creations. The relation between Fire isles and fire God is far fetched, imho. -- -- (s)talkpage 16:21, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Realm of Torment This may just be me being paranoid, but I noticed that some of the rock carvings in the Ring of Fire are similar to those in the Realm of Torment. Observe: compare this to There are others like these but you need to look closely. [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 08:24, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :Maybe similar to why the shadow army look like white mantle, a-net just reusing graphics. Lord of all tyria 08:42, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::Well... if you ask me, the one on the left look more like skulls with jagged edges, and the one on the right look right squarish faces of golems or such. Similar yes... but... what's your point Marin? That they designed Ring of Fire with Realm of Torment in mind? I highly doubt it. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 04:57, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Paranoid then. kk. [[User:Marin Bloodbane|Marin Bloodbane'']] (Talk) 06:23, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :There is a Ring of Fire style skull in Gate of Torment. -- Gordon Ecker 03:08, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Does not include Perdition Rock? When speaking with Captain Grumby (who is located on Perdition Rock) he offers to the "Ring of Fire Island Chain" which implies that his current location is not included. Separ 15:38, 1 February 2009 (UTC)